Project Auxilia
by Polos Elite
Summary: Join three Shepards as they jump into Project Auxilia "the most secretive and important piece to this military and humanity." Starts Pre-Mass Effect goes past Mass Effect 3. Future FemShepxKadian and MShepxAshley. Seriously AU.
1. Basic Knowledge

A/N: hey! I'm posting this before everything so everyone kinda can use this as a guide to understanding some of the terms, codes, and get a background on what Project Auxilia is. If you don't want to read this just go ahead to the next chapter!

Enjoy Reading and leave me a Review!

Project Auxilia:

Subprojects:  
Project Gene  
Project Legion  
Project Riserva  
Project Fedele

Additional Project as of 2177:  
Project Relay

Additional Project as of 2185  
Project Overlord

**Location:** Ultima Speranza Nebula, Risposta System, Planets: Disponibile, Grado, and Disposta

**Purpose of Project Auxilia:**

Project Auxilia is to be a last resort and emergency backup plan for the United States and her territories as of the need of an emergency action plan warranted by The First Contact War. The building of Navy Forces Riserva and Fedele task groups. The existence of this Battle group is a complete secret. The Alliance Command is not to be notified unless the United States has entered Defcon 2-3 under the direction of the current or acting President.

**Project goals are as followed:**

**Project Gene:** the study and development of Human Genome and enhancements. A way to increase Physical capabilities and combat effectiveness is to be achieved. Also the development of superior weapons and armor is to be developed.

**Project Legion:** The training and organizing the forces in Project Auxilia, specifically ground forces. These soldiers are to be called 'centurions' by code. The divisions will fall under the jurisdiction of the United States Air Force. Units of 25-100 soldiers must be trained. Project legion will consist of soldiers from the following groups: US Navy Seals, US Pararescue, US Marine Corps, US Airborne, US Army, US Rangers, and US Coast Guard.

**Project Riserva & Project Fedele:** the goal of these projects is to create a space force capable of transporting Project Legion and being able to defend against a large scale planetary invasion. Forces will consist of Carriers, Dreadnoughts, Cruisers, Frigates, and US Destroyer Spacecraft.

**Project Relay:** the Goal of project Relay is the making of a Working Mass Effect Relay. Studies on mass effect relays and on element zero will be conducted.

**Project Overlord:** the goal of this project is the creation of two taskforces of ships resembling in design to SSV Normandy. Taskforces will be referred to as Taskforce 14 through 16. The Elite Recon Units from Project Legion are to be placed on the complement.

**Mottos:**

Protectatores Humanitas (Protectors of Humanity)

Uirtute Honos Sacrificii (Courage Honor Sacrifice)

Semper Paratus (Always Prepared)

**UNAS Codes (will continue to evolve):**

**Code**-**Meaning**

Station-oneself or a ship/unit  
Red-Critical / under attack / in poor shape  
Blue-Urgent / Attacking / Taking Casualties  
Yellow-Important / in retreat/routing / Shattered  
Green -All Clear / Holding Position/ In Good Condition  
Grey-Standby / Awaiting orders / Reserve  
Dawn-Attack  
Sea-Amount of casualties  
Rock-State of Defender  
Sun-Current action  
Tango-Enemy  
Delta-Special Forces  
Alpha-Spacecraft  
Yankee-Friendly  
Foxtrot-Intelligence  
X-Ray-Spies  
Sierra-Sniper  
Echo-Transmission, Communications  
Juliet-POW  
Romeo-Rescue Force  
Uniform-Soldiers  
India-Civilians  
Bravo-Preemptive Strike  
Charlie-Armor  
Whiskey-Target  
Victor-Commanding Officer  
Kilo-Bombs/Explosives  
Golf-Wounded  
Zulu-Dead  
Quebec -Neutral  
Papa-General/Admiral  
Oscar-Fighter  
Hotel-Hospital  
Lima-executive officer  
November-End  
Mike-Start  
117-Alone  
141-Infiltrating  
911-Distress  
556-Abandoning Ship  
782-Boarded by Hostiles  
432-Boarding Hostile ships  
123-Starting Something  
321-Need Pickup  
543-Need Medical Assistance  
907-On Patrol  
786-Enemy Sighted  
232-Preparing for Jump  
221-Under duress  
765-Awaiting Orders  
101-General Quarters  
411-Need Intel or other items  
Break-end of part  
Bio-Biotic  
Barbarian-Batarian  
Suit-Quarian  
Dancer-Asari  
Grunt-Krogan  
Scientist-Salarian  
Jarhead -Turian  
Banker-Volus  
Mime-Elcor  
Lizard-Vorcha  
Jellyfish-Hanar  
Buddy-Human  
Machine-Geth  
Snake-Thresher Maw  
CPU-AI  
Forerunner-Prothean  
Memory-Drell  
Grim Reaper-Reapers  
No-negative  
Yes-positive/confirmed  
Dawn of War-Priority Code/ signals about an attack on Earth  
Red Skies-Priority Code/ signals about an attack on the Citadel  
Black Sun-Priority Code/ Signals about an attack on the Arcturus station  
Light of Dawn-Priority code/ Project Auxilia has been discovered  
End of Days-Priority Code/ Warning about reapers  
Red Tide-Mass Casualty Situation  
Katrina-Major Natural Disaster  
KO…-Colony specified has been attacked  
Kennedy-The President has been assassinated  
Freebird-Defcon 5  
Exercise-Defcon 4  
Sentinel-Defcon 3  
Guard-Defcon 2  
Panic-Defcon 1  
All on Red-All units are to become active and ready for deployment  
Terminator-All units are cleared for immediate action by discretion of a CO  
First Contact-Attack by alien race  
Splintered Arrow-Attack has been foiled, major losses  
Broken arrow-Unit has been overrun, needs immediate support  
Need a lift-Unit needs Medivac  
Little man-Light mech  
Fat Boy-Heavy Mech  
Hiroshima-WMD has been found  
Nagasaki-WMD has been used  
Clean house-Eliminate all hostiles  
Grab and Go-Get out of current area with wounded, leave dead  
Danger Close-Enemy forces nearby  
Help India-evacuate all civilians  
Drinks on me-Mission Success  
Wait Til' Debrief-Mission Failure  
Co-Say? -Do you Copy? (returning it means we copy)

Example of Code: Yankee Alpha 782, Papa Zulu -break- India 556 -break- Station 911

Translated: Allied Ship boarded, Admiral Dead. Civilians abandoning ship. Need assistance.

**Character list (limited for now):**

**Example:**

Name, Affiliation, Unit/Previous Unit, Training or branch  
Species

Training

Class

**1st Lieutenant Mathew Shepard**, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/Search and Rescue  
Commando

**First Sergeant Jonathan Shepard**, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/ Search and Rescue  
Commando

**Corporal Jane Shepard**, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/Search and Rescue/Marksmen  
Sniper/Commando

Captain Stan Tessler, UNAS, 44th Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/S&R  
Commando

PFC Sandra 'Sandy' O'Donald, UNAS, 75th Airborne Rangers  
Human  
Assault/ Search and Rescue  
Shock Trooper

PVT Allen 'Texas' Walker, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/ Search and Rescue  
Sniper/Commando

PFC Ryan 'Kinker' Pierce, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/ Search and Rescue  
Commando

PVT Robert 'Jarhead' Tedro, UNAS, 4th Marine Division  
Human  
CQB/Explosives/Heavy Weapons  
Combat Engineer

PFC Rebecca 'Becky' Zane, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/ Search and Rescue  
Commando

PVT Victoria 'Vicky' Smith, UNAS, 75th Airborne Ranger  
Human  
Assault/ Search and Rescue  
Shock Trooper

2nd Lieutenant Goto Miku, UNAS, Green Beret  
Human  
Direct Action/Unconventional Warefare/Recon  
Biotic Infiltrator

PFC Theadore 'Teddy' Regis, UNAS, 23rd Rescue Wing, Pararescue  
Human  
CQB/Medical/ Search and Rescue  
Commando

PVT Michel Creig, UNAS, Navy SEAL Team 14  
Human  
Direct Action/Spec Ops/ Unconventional Warfare  
Infiltrator

Corporal Satara'Zorah nar Lynam, UNAS, USAF Tactical Air Control Party  
Quarian  
Air support/Support/Recon  
Tech Expert

PVT Keli'Soliar nar Lyna, UNAS, 24th Force Recon  
Quarian  
Direct Action/Recon/Heavy Weapons  
Operative

PFC Tashel'Soliar nar Lyna, UNAS, 24th Force Recon  
Quarian  
Direct Action/Recon/Heavy Weapons  
Operative

A/N: Statistics will be added later! Feel free to ask questions. I'll either answer via PM or note on the Authors Note in the next chapter or answer it through the story itself.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Gosh I've got a lot of plot bunnies in my head this one is just worming its way out! Story'll be updated when I update it...who knows when…anyway this story starts Pre Mass Effect by a few years. Hope you guys'll enjoy!

John Shepard took a deep intake of breath before sitting up on his bunk in the dimly lit barracks. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and ran his hand through his barely regulation, amber hair. He stretched as he stood up, rolling his shoulders.

He glanced at his sister, Jane, who was curled up on her bunk. Her thin face peaceful and untroubled, her two blue eyes closed easily, relaxed. John sighed and shook his twin sister's petite form.

"Jane," John murmured, "Get up, we've got briefing."

Jane just mumbled. John sighed in response.

"Get up or I'm going to make you," John said sternly.

"Don't wanna," she mumbled quietly into her pillow, rolling over in the tiny bunk.

John rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask if you wanted to. We need to go, you're making us late."

"Go on," she yawned, "I'll catch up."

"Not leaving without you Jane," he groaned, "you'll go back to sleep."

Jane growled with frustration as she sat up and glared at the older twin, "fine, I'm up."

John smiled and retreated from his seat on her bed to his foot locker. He put on a Tan dress shirt and pulled on a pair of tan dress pants. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before putting on the few metals and the service ribbons on. He then put on a red beret and slowly made his way out after waiting for Jane to dress similarly.

As the two slipped out into the hallway, Jane handed John her beret so she could put her amber hair into a ponytail.

They walked slowly out of the building they were in and into the fort covered in light fog. The two soldiers walked abreast of each other silently and made their way through the lush, green Fort grounds to the Headquarters Building of Fort Emancipation.

The two marched into a small room, saluting the few guards on duty. The two slipped into a briefing room and saluted sharply when the gaze of several superior officers was directed at them.

A General put his head in his hand as he set his eyes on them, "Jane, John. You are late."

"Sorry, Sir," John and Jane replied in unison.

"Care to explain?" he said two the two.

"I overslept Da- I mean Sir" Jane said stumbling, "John stayed to make sure I got up and here on time."

The General shook his head with a grunt, "Not again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jane replied.

The General waited till the twins had sat down before he began to orate, "You all are here for a reason you have yet to know. You all will not release this to anyone not in the program or in the system."

The General stood up and gestured to a screen that was lit up a dark blue. White words popped up on the screen.

**Project ****Auxilia**

"This is Project Auxilia," the General said, "It is the most secretive and important piece to this military and humanity. Open up your files that are placed in front of you."

The General waited as the group opened up said folders and pulled out paper pieces, all of which were marked Top Secret in red ink at the top. The General grunted and brought the thirty-some people's attention back to him.

"Project Auxilia is the emergency backup plan for the United States of North America and her territories as of the need of an emergency Action plan was needed by The First Contact War. It authorized the building of Navy Forces Riserva and Fedele, both of which are large fleets. The existence of this Battle group is a complete secret and Alliance Command will not be notified unless the United States has entered Defcon 2-3 and/or under the discretion of the current or acting President.

"You're now what we call 'centurions.' That is that you're now soldiers that are a part of Project Auxilia and you and your units are considered the best of the best," the General smiled, "when the need for specialized teams of soldiers has been brought to the attention of myself and the other leading members of this project. So in light of this an additional Project has been added. You're going to be placed into groups called Elite Recon Units or ERUs for short.

"The job of ERUs will range from tactical insertions to search and rescue to assassinations. Your deployment will be selected by the ranking officers of Project Auxilia," the General paused and looked at the group of soldiers, "You and your men will be folded into six different groups, fifteen men each. You'll be staying with the soldiers in your unit, but additional men have been selected and placed into your groups."

The General picked up a piece of paper, "unit listings will go as followed, 23rd Rescue Group you're being placed as the 6th Elite Recon Unit. Navy Seal Team 13, you're placed as the 12th Elite Recon Unit. Delta team 58 you're rolled in as the 18th Elite Recon Unit. The Green Berets will be placed into the 24th ERU. Last but not least we have most of the 75th Rangers being divided into the final two ERUs the 30th and 36th. Please also note that there are seventy five ERUs at this time." The screen behind the general displayed the changes in units.

The General looked up from his notes. "You'll be getting refitted and gain access to some tech, equipment and weapons that are highly classified. You'll also be placed into the Genie Project. This gains you the latest and greatest toys we've come up with to date. You're armor is tier class one, as are the weapons. You'll be deployed with task groups that will deploy you to your objectives. Captains will have complete control over their Task Group."

The General sighed, "That's all I had for you. You are to make your way to the Genie building to get your weapons and armor one team a time. Outfit your team as well and inform them on what is going on. Take your Folders. You are dismissed."

The group stood up and saluted before leaving.

8-*-_-*-_-*-(●- ‿ -●)-*-_-*-_-*-8

Jane peered at the folder she held in front of her, "damn, those are big fleets."

"Most are refitted and remodeled ships," John nodded next to her. The two were sitting in a tram that was transporting the 6th ERU to the Genie research Facility. "And the work being put into that Destroyer Class is immense. USS Red Dawn is going to be a Bitch to mess with, its four and a half miles long, a mile high and a mile wide. This thing is seriously scary."

"Don't want to be on the wrong end of that," a lieutenant muttered from across from them, "the thing packs a punch and it's built to be rearmed with new toys."

Jane grinned, "Hey! Matt, you can talk!"

John smirked, "We thought you'd lost your voice yelling at the new recruits."

Matt shook his head, "Your lucky there are two of you or else I'd probably beat your smartasses."

"What for?" Jane said innocently as she began to read again. John followed suit

"I'll never win," He sighed

"True enough," John said, "Even back when we were little we had the control. So much for the controlling older brother crap you tried."

"And failed at," Jane said smugly

Matt let out a seething breath slowly before standing up and walking away.

"Too easy," John said

"He's got no sense of humor," Jane replied as she shuffled her papers into the folder as the tram began to slow. The twelve soldiers inside got to their feet and massed at the door. They looked around and nodded to each other. John noted that there was the seven Pararescuemen from the 23rd rescue wing, a marine, a green beret, two 75th Rangers, a navy seal, and their captain, who was from the 44th rescue wing.

The door opened in front of a large concrete compound and the group poured out of the tram and came to a halt before the facility gate as guards peered down at them from the ramparts above while it opened. The group glanced around for a moment before moving inside. Slowly walking into a courtyard they quickly were hailed by a man in a white lab coat.

"Excuse me!" the man said as he came up to them, "Are you all the members of unit 6?"

A Captain nodded, "I'm Captain Tessler, we're waiting on our last three, they weren't at our meet up point."

"That's because they're already here," a deep voice sounded behind them, the group turned to face the new voice.

Jane smiled and saluted, "General Weston, we didn't see you sir!"

Weston nodded, "I'll take you down to them. We'll talk as we go." He looked at the man in the lab coat, "you're dismissed."

The man saluted, "Sir!" she shouted before darting way.

The group slowly followed the General to a compound to the left of the gate, much like a bunch of ducklings after a mother duck.

"You're in for a surprise when you meet you're last three teammates," Weston said, "but I expect no problems from you're unit and I assume that they'll be treated well." He looked at the captian

Tessler nodded, "Of course, Sir. We're not discriminatory."

The General grunted, "Well they aren't human so that's why I say that."

"Aren't human sir?" John asked surprised, voicing the surprise from the twelve humans assembled.

"It's a long story they can fill you in on," the General sighed, "but you can expect they're just as patriotic and hard working as you. They're a good bunch of kids."

"Only the best here," John said

"Semper Paratus, 'always prepared,' that's our motto," the General chuckled, "one of three actually, that's the one for the forces stationed on the ships. There is Uirtute Honos Sacrificii, Courage Honor Sacrifice, but the one going on your patches is Protectatores Humanitas or Protectors of Humanity. Anyway, we plan on living up to those mottos, so, they have to be the best."

The General stopped walking as they came to an elevator at the end of a long hallway that sloped down.

"Satara is down on floor ST-6. She's your tech specialist, Captain," The General saluted, "John, Jane, Matt, Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir," The three saluted

The Captain raised his eyebrows, "he knows you three by name?"

Jane scratched the back of her head, "ehh…General Shepard is our Dad so…"

The group grew silent before one of the soldiers sighed, "You've got to be kidding me."

Matt chuckled, "Same reaction to our deployment to the 23rd rescue wing."

The four other soldiers from the 23rd rescue wing nodded in agreement.

"Ya, when we told the 23rd, it looked like Becky was about to have a heart attack," Jane chuckled, "then she told me not to hit the hay without changing my sheets."

"Not my brightest moment," The thin dark-haired woman next to Jane shruged.

"Wait hold on, you two are girl PJ's?" one of them piped up, the only one in Marine dress.

"They dropped the rule that you have to be a guy about twenty years ago," Jane said, "but no gal was able to get in till me and Beck, and she only barely."

"PJ training is harder than it looks," the Captain nodded, "now that we're done introducing these four here I'd like to know your names. They haven't given me a roster yet."

A blonde in the garb of the 75th Airborne Rangers spoke up, "I'm Sandra, but just call me Sandy. This is Vicky, well Victoria, but we just call her Vicky." She motioned over to a brunette in the same uniform.

The Marine piped up, "I'm Robert Tedro, 4th Marine Division."

"Nice to meet you jarhead," quipped the Green Beret with her long teal hair in a bundle. She was fixing her bangs her bangs and grinning at the Marine.

"And you are?" Tedro asked annoyed.

"2nd lieutenant Goto Miku," she replied, "But you can use my first name, Miku. I'm Japanese-American, so the last name comes first. Got it Jarhead?" she smiled

The Marine just rolled his eyes.

"And you Mr. Navy seal?" Miku asked

Mr. Navy Seal grunted, "Michel Crieg."

Jane nudged two other Pararescueman, "These two are Allen Walker and Ryan Pierce. We call um' Tex and Kinker. Tex is a good boy. You've got to watch Kinker, he's trouble." She smirked.

"Shut up Jane," Kinker replied

"Then you have me," spoke up the last member of the 23rd rescue wing, "I'm Theodore Regis, but everyone calls me Teddy."

"Because bear didn't fit after he lost weight," Jane whispered trying to look inconspicuous.

"Can it Janey," Teddy replied annoyed.

"Alright, cool it," the Captain chuckled, "and you can all call me Stan, don't need to call me Captain or sir…unless we are around superior officers. Alright with you guys?"

"Yes, sir!" the group chorused.

Stan ushered the unit into the elevator, "Smart-asses," he grumbled.

Creig pushed the floating blue button marked ST-6 and the group floated down in the elevator. They quickly poured out into a lobby like area with a window overlooking a busy lab. The group of soldiers peered down at the scientists working.

"So when you think we meet these alien people we're working with?" Tedro asked

"When we meet them," Jane replied

"Gee, thanks," Tedro replied unamused

"Sir?" a young accented voice came from behind them.

The group turned to be confronted with a young alien woman.

Stan stepped forward, "and I'm guessing you're Satara?"

She nodded, "Corporal Satara'Zorah nar Lyna, Sir. I'm your tech specialist."

Stan shook her hand, "pardon me for asking, but what species…"

"Quarian," she said nervously.

"I thought Quarians wore suits all the time?" Piped up Tedro.

Satara nodded, "my people have a weak immune system, which makes them need the environmental suits, but myself and the Quarians here no longer require them, although some still wear them."

"How come you don't require them then?" Jane asked curiously.

"Because of the Genie Amp," A deep voice replied coming up from behind the group, "I'm Dr. Ryan Dele, the lead scientist for Project Genie."

"Okay still doesn't answer my question?" Tedro sighed.

Ryan smirked and shook his head, "to answer your question about why Ms. Zorah doesn't require an environmental suit you need to understand what a Genie amp is."

"And that would be?" the Marine asked irritated

"Cool it jarhead," Miku warned nudging him.

"It's alright," Ryan said, "the Genie Amp is a physical modifier. It makes you stronger, faster, tougher, and in some case makes people taller and helps them recover from battlefield injuries quicker."

"Does it modify Genies? Cause that is-"Allen began

"No," Ryan said, "No, the Genie Amp improves the bodily functions of a person. It makes their muscles tougher, their bodies more…able to take punishment; it helps keep people fighting longer and better. "

"Which explains why she can go without a suit," Jane said snapping her fingers, "It improves her immune system."

"Correct," Ryan said pleased, "because of this, she no longer requires an environmental suit. Unfortunately this technology can't go to the Quarians, though it pains me that it can't."

"Why not?" John asked, "That could help the Quarians right?"

"Yes," Ryan said, "It could. The thing is, one, it's still experimental. Two, it's expensive. And three, it's also classified."

Satara sighed, "Plus it's a bargaining chip. If we were to need allies such as the Quarians they could use this to help persuade them to help."

Matt shook his head, "It could also be used to help a struggling race."

Satara looked surprised, "you all seem…like you don't care I'm Quarian."

Jane looked at her, "look we're going to treat you just like any rookie. We all have to earn each other's respect. Earn it. I don't really care about races, I'm guessing the others don't either, work hard and watch our backs and we're all good. I'm Jane Shepard by the way."

Satara took Jane's outstretched hand and shook it, "Thank you." She gave her a small smile

Jane smiled back before stepping back and looked back at the others.

"Let's go!"

Ryan nodded, "let's get you all fitted."

The group followed behind the scientist.

John strode up next to Satara, "so…there are more Quarians here?"

Satara nodded, "about about sixteen years ago five of our ships stumbled into the system by accident. We still aren't sure how, something went wrong when we jumped from a relay. Anyway, we were told we couldn't leave the system. Our Captains and the UNAS made a deal that they'd let us live here on this planet and in return we would help them with building, researching and collecting resources for their project."

John whistled, "And no one noticed you guys left?"

Satara shook her head, "we faked a pirate raid. Sent out distress calls and destroyed the ships near an atmosphere. They burnt up and the migrant fleet assumed we all perished."

Jane snorted, "Awful lot of trouble to go through."

Satara nodded, "it was, but in return we got a world to call our own. That was our plan before. We were going to colonize a habitable world that wasn't charted." She snorted in amusement, "We did it with a huge change in plans. Heck the migrant fleet had told us that we weren't supposed to, told us we'd all perish. My mother, she told them to go to hell and marched away with five ships full of Quarians." She smirked, "my mother's means of…getting things done tend to be…direct."

John snorted, "I'll say."

"We're now a small community," Satara said with a smile, "we arrived with a hundred and now we have little over three hundred living here now." She sighed, "It was all we'd hoped for, a place to root ourselves and try and grow. The fleet can't keep sustaining the Quarians." She waved at a few Quarians in the lab, whom returned the wave.

The group was taken into a security checkpoint. They walked though several scanners.

"How come?" Matt asked as the blue grid flashed over his body.

"They're using old ships that are falling apart," she replied, "They can't replace them fast enough."

"That's a shame," Matt replied, "I've always been interested in alien culture. The Quarian's and the Asari's culture was always the most interesting to me."

Satara nodded, "I could teach you a bit about Quarian culture if you'd like, when we have some downtime."

Matt smiled, "I'd like that."

The lead scientist shook his head and, "come on enough talking, we've got some work to do. Story time later."

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Shepard replied with a salute.

The group followed the scientist into a room with a long robotic arm sprouting from the ceiling on the other side of a studio like area.

"This is the scanner," the scientist said, "We'll be taking scans of your spine and back."

"What for?" Sandy asked

"So that the amp contours to your back perfectly for maximum effectiveness," the doctor replied.

She nodded.

"Alright who'd first?" Ryan asked

Jane stepped forward when the group hesitated, "let's get this over with."

The doctor nodded, "you'll need to remove your shirt so we can get an accurate picture of your back."

Jane took a breath and nodded, "oh that's fun" she grumbled walking forward.

A lab assistant moved next to her and helped her get under the metal arm in the room as Jane pulled off her shirt. She turned her back to the assembled unit, some of whom whistled at her. Her cheeks burst into a deep shade of crimson.

John glared at the whistlers, "Settle down boys."

"You're no fun Sarge," Tedro complained good naturedly

John looked at him sternly, "get over it Jarhead."

The 'Jarhead' just sighed.

The metallic arm circled Jane's body and flashed a thin red beam onto her body. It moved the thin light beam down from her shoulders and down to her lower back. It then flashed to a green line that sprayed over her back moving back and forth across it.

A male computerized voice announced, "Scan complete," as the green light retreated.

Jane slipped her shirt back on and walked back over to the group, placing herself next to John and using him to block the gaze of the other members of the unit.

"Nice show Jane" Kinker said.

"Can it, Private," John said steely.

"Yes, sir," he chuckled out

Jane leaned over to John, "I'm a big girl now john, I can handle it."

"I don't take kindly to people messing with my sister Jane," John replied

"Yes, but Kinker has always been an ass," Jane reasoned

"And he needs to learn to be more respectful," John said.

Jane shrugged, "that'd take a miracle."

John chuckled as he went forward to be scanned. Matt replacing his post next to Jane.

"The big, bad boys picking on you Janey?" Matt asked smiling

"As always Matthew," Jane replied, "but I think next one gets to sing soprano in the choir."

Matt chuckled in response as the others moved through the line to be scanned.

"John still being overprotective?" Matt asked

"As always," Jane replied, "it's really getting annoying. It's nice he cares, but he's seriously got to realize I'm not a sensitive teenager now. I'm way passed that stage."

"It's John," Matt said, "He's starting to back off. Just tell him that he has to cool it every now and then."

Jane nodded as the discussed member of the trio returned.

"It tickles," he said as he returned.

Matt and Jane just laughed.

8-*-_-*-_-*-(●- ‿ -●)-*-_-*-_-*-8

"These things feel weird."

"Quit complaining already, John," Matt muttered irritated.

"Please," Jane held her head in her hand while staring at the mess food set in front of her.

The three were in the Mess Hall back on Fort Emancipation. They had all received their Genie Amps. Which were a steely grey color and had dim blue lights running up the length of the amp. It started at the base of the back and moved up to the mid-upper back, around the shoulder blades.

Matt was going over a datapad full of information about the Genie Amp while Jane was picking at her food in deep thought and John ate and complained about how the Genie Amp felt on his back.

"But it's so cold, and it pokes my back," John whined as he took a bite of the sloppy mess grits.

"It does that to us too John," Matt said distracted, "but that is just the medical part of the Genie Amp. Did you know it has a combat treatment VI that applies medications and medi-gel while also treating the body after combat trauma? It also monitors vital signs and the body's stress levels better than a hard suit."

"No kidding?" Jane said looking over at him

"I'm serious," Matt said still looking at the datapad.

Satara came up next to Matt who was sitting across from the twins, "Is this seat taken?"

Jane motioned to the seat, "Sit down, its open."

Satara nodded and came down next to the three, "Thank you."

Jane absently observed Satara get settled in and began to eat. She then shook her head and opened up her Omni-tool. She absently glanced through her email before one jumped out at her she quickly opened it.

_Hey Baby,_

_Just checking in with you guys. I hope you're all settled in and ready for whatever your father has planned for you. Tim says he misses you three and he's hoping for a vid-chat sometime soon. If you could get your father to check his personal email that would be great. I miss you three so much, stay safe. I also want you to know I'm being stationed on the Kilimanjaro as the XO so I don't know when we'll all be able to contact each other. Hopefully that is soon._

_Let me know how you all are doing._

_Love, Mom_

_-Commander Hannah Shepard, SSV Kilimanjaro._

Jane looked up at her brothers, "Mom sent me an email. She's going on the Kilimanjaro and said she'd like a Vid-Chat sometime."

John looked at Jane, "Mom is on a Dreadnought? Nice."

"She's the XO too," Jane said

"She's moving up in the world," Matt commented tearing his eyes off the datapad.

"Your mother is in the Navy?" Satara asked

"She's with the Alliance," John said

Satara nodded, "my mother is one of the lead scientists for the hardsuit development. They code named the armor Halo."

"How good is it?" Jane asked

"It's in its second version the MK II, but it's already better than what anyone uses. You can take sustained small arms fire for a while, after the shields are down the armor itself it capable of taking quite a bit of damage." Satara shrugged, "the armor itself looks pretty intimidating."

"Nice," John commented

"Very," Satara agreed, "what really scares me is the fact that the MK II armor basically makes a person a walking tank. You can take fire and such, but the only problem is the power costs. They are still working on an extremely powerful power cell to work with the armor, which development of is slow."

"How long does it last with the current power cell?" Jane asked

"About five hours," She replied, "less if it is taking a lot of fire."

"So it's best for short missions that don't take a lot of fire," John decided

"Yes," Satara replied, "that's why the ERUs are the only units currently equipped with them."

"So basically we're getting armor that turns us into some juggernaut?" Matt said, "so, how's our maneuverability?"

"Pretty good," Satara said, "its built to be in and out operations, the armor is tough because it's made of a new lightweight alloy they created. They're actually thinking of putting it in some ships."

Jane nodded, "sounds good."

Matt sighed, "Alright I think we need to head down and get this gear you're talking about. We're supposed to meet up and get it in a few minutes."

The others nodded and picked up their trays.

A/N: Okay so ta-da! Welcome to Project Auxilia. This super secret United North American States project may be a great asset later on? Nah…but let's see how our three Sheps fare as the story progresses this starts pre-Mass effect and will continue past Mass Effect 3.

Also, looking for a Beta, not sure how to go about doing that. Meh, PM me if you know how it works.

Updates will happen when the happen.

Keelah Se'lai!

Polos Elite

(reviews por favor!)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! An update! Woot new chapter. Anyway, just finished some edits to the first chapter. XD.

Still trying to figure out Beta readers. I need one…bad. Anyway on with more of the story.

8-*-_-*-_-*-(●- ‿ -●)-*-_-*-_-*-8

The 6th Elite Recon crowded next to the armor development area of Project Genie. The group shuffled around bored, awaiting the lead scientist to come and allow them to get their armor. They all jumped at the sound of the lab door opening as the lead scientist stepped out.

"Captain," she said looking at Tessler.

He saluted, "Ma'am. Unit Six reporting for armor fitting."

She nodded, "come in, I was just finishing up some modifications to the hardsuits."

The group followed her inside to the lab, inside of which some tables held some jet black cases. Next to that stood two other Quarians in Marine Dress uniform.

The two saluted, the one on the left spoke up, "Captain, Reporting for duty."

Stan returned the salute, "You two are my final two squad members?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, "sorry we didn't report earlier. We had other duties to attend to."

Stan nodded, "Understood." He looked the two over and raised his eyebrows, "why you two standing at attention for? At ease." Stan looked them over, "What are your names?"

The one on the left answered, "I'm Keli'Soliar nar Lyna. My brother is Tashel'Soliar nar Lyna."

"Good to have you on the team," Stan nodded with a smile

The two nodded and assumed more comfortable positions next to Satara.

The scientist cleared her throat, "I'm Kayya'Zorah vas Lyna nar Idenna, the lead scientist of the Halo armor and weapons development." She gestured to the thirteen crates on the tables. "Those contain you're armor, their built to specs taken by your genie amps, they also make room for any growth or change your body might experience because of the genie amp."

Several of the group wandered over to the boxes, "Find you're serial number, it's how their listed." Jane muttered fingering a box's serial number. She quickly undid the five clasps around the edge of the long box, it was about as big as a footlocker, and lifted the lid until it smacked the wall behind the box.

The armor was a steely black color. She reached in and pulled out the helmet. She quickly noticed that instead of a standard breather mask most of the front of the helmet was a tinted black visor, which took up the entire open visor on a normal helmet. She turned the black piece over tracing the crimson line running from the visor over the top of the helmet and down to the base. She ran her finger over her service number pressed into the base of the helmet, _PR2456-7839-9902-F77898,_ she moved her hand to the white spade on the side of the helmet, and it also had a red six painted into the center of the spade. She turned it over to see the same thing.

She nodded and set it back in the box, she pulled noted that the shoulder pads held the United States flag and white stripes indicating the rank of corporal were both contained within red stripes running down the middle of the pads, facing to the sides when worn. She slipped part of the chest piece out and observed the N7 embodied on the front of the chest piece.

Those in the United States Special Forces had some degree of N training. Jane and John had both been shipped off to N1 training after Pararescue selection. They then returned as N7s and began their Pararescue training. Matt had only reached N6 before going back to begin his Pararescue training by his own choice.

She nodded and replaced the armor back into the box as a cart bearing a load of black weapons cases came through the door. Fifteen oblong boxes lay resting like rifles on a gun rack. Kayya moved over to the boxes and gestured to the group. "Come here," she called

The Quarian scientist selected a specific box for each of the soldiers and handed them out. Jane noted her serial number on the box again. She placed the box in front of the first one and opened it up on the table. She raised her eyebrows.

Four weapons lay before her. One was what she guessed was a sniper rifle. It was smoother and not as boxy compared to the sniper rifles used by most of the galaxy. She noted the label on it, M-786 Stinger. She slid her hand over the smooth rounded surface of the rifle, before picking it up. She was surprised to find it lighter than the Reaper Sniper Rifle. It was longer than a typical sniper rifle and had a longer rounded scope. She nodded satisfied and replaced the rifle into the roof of the case. She then selected what she assumed was the assault rifle of the group.

The M-112 Ranger as it was labeled looked as if someone had cut the top off of the M-7 Lancer Assault rifle and extended a longer barrel onto the remaining frame and put a sleek rounded cover over the top. It also had a slightly larger hand grip than the M-7. Jane looked it over, noting it had a fire-select between semi-auto, burst-fire, and automatic fire. The weapon was also only slightly heavier than the M-7.

She then slightly grinned at the twin pistols laying in the case. She selected both M-102 Cowboys, chuckling slightly at the name. She twirled the two pistols a bit before gripping them in her hands and checking the sights. She nodded satisfied. They were similar in look to a standard issue Kessler pistol, slightly shorter and not as large in size. She replaced them into the case and glanced around at the rest of unit.

The some of the group were looking at the various pieces of armor, others were looking at the weapons, and the rest were packing the things into the boxes and looking expectantly at Tessler.

Tessler cleared his throat, "okay, so, I guess we need to figure out some training regiments to break in the new gear. So until-"

The Captain was interrupted by a young private bursting into the room, "Sir! Unit six is being requested by General Shepard to report immediately, Sir!"

Kayya sighed, "I'll forward suit specs and other important information to your Omni-tools, Captain."

"Thank you ma'am," Tessler said politely, "Alright let's go!"

Satara hesitated to leave, "Mother."

Kayya gave her daughter a thin smile, "Stay safe, Keelah Se'lai."

Satara smiled, "Keelah Se'lai."

The group of fifteen walked out of the Lab and followed the anxious private as he led them to meet the General.

The group quickly passed into the briefing room of the base they were in. The Private saluted the General before making a hasty retreat from the room.

"Sir!" Tessler said as he brought his hand up in a salute, the others of Unit six followed suit.

General Shepard brought his hand up I a salute, "At ease, soldiers." He gestured to the various seats in the room. The group settled into the seats as the General leaned back and sat on the briefing table before them. "You're unit is one of the few untied up ERUs that are operational. Although you haven't been able to practice with your new unit or equipment we need your unit for a rescue op."

Tessler sat up straighter, "Sir, we're ready when you need us."

The General nodded, "We received a distress call from an Alliance Supply ship. It had been boarded, and the cargo and crew taken. The only remaining survivor reported Batarians." He sighed, "you're job will be to deploy on the Pirate held moon of Eltor, liberate survivors, recapture the lost cargo, and eliminate all of the Pirates on base."

"Are we going in alone?" Tedro asked

"You won't be assisted on the ground," the General replied, "But you will be sent out with a Space Task Force."

"Any idea the forces we'll be encountering?" John asked

"Light to heavily armed men," the General replied, "We have no idea what is on the base or what they have taken from the Alliance. We haven't been told what has happened the Alliance. We are acting on our own initiative. If you encounter Alliance personal operating on the same mission, you are authorized to assist them."

Tessler nodded, "understood, sir."

"Terrain maps and any additional Intel will be forwarded to you," the General said, "you can decide your own course of action."

Tessler stood up, "Under stood, sir."

As the group got up and prepared to leave the generals voice halted the group, "Jane, John, Mathew, stay a moment please."

Mathew raised his eyebrow after the others had filed out, "Sir?"

"Drop the sirs, we're by ourselves," the general smiled, "How are you three doing? I haven't seen you in almost two years."

Jane smiled, "we're doing just great, daddy."

The general sighed, "I was more hoping for you all to tell me what has been going on since you three finished your last year of PJ training."

John shrugged, "Flew a few ops, saved a politician, rescued a salarian scientist off of a remote world, and a few other things. Besides that we just go day to day doing the same stuff as everyone else."

"A bit, no screwing of random nurses," Mathew muttered

The general chuckled, "well I guess we have to catch up on your exciting lives later. I need to be in a meeting soon and you three need to go and take out some pirates." The general stood up from the table and hugged Jane, "You three be careful now."

Jane held on to her father for a moment before stepping away, "Yes, Sir."

The general hugged his two sons before departing.

John scratched the back of his head, "he doesn't usually do that."

Jane shrugged, "he hasn't seen us in years, he's probably trying make up for lost time."

Mathew sighed, "Wish he'd used his time back when we were just kids to make up for lost time"

The other two nodded as they crossed back into the hallway. They then walked silently back to the Lab in which they'd received their armor, only to watch as members of their new unit carried them out and onto a trolley. Vicky noticed them

"You three finally here?" she quipped, "anyway we're getting the stuff down to the shipyards and onto the USS Lamson for transport to see our pirate friends."

The three nodded as Tessler came out with the rest of the unit, "alright let's go!"

The group walked down and to an elevator that took them up to the spaceport. They quietly observed the people milling around before locating the place they were supposed to report to board the USS Lamson. After a quick check in they were onboard and in the armory putting on their hard suits.

The armor had a thick chest piece that cupped the whole chest area; overlapping plates covered the rest of the torso. Thick bands ran down the upper arms below the shoulder pads that engulfed the shoulders of a wearer. Thin armored hands and a thick bracer completed the armor on the arms. The legs were completely encased in armor that allowed for a great sense of movement, but seemingly didn't have any wholes to exploit while also wearing a black, reinforced Kevlar under suit underneath. The now hulking black figures stood around and looked at each other before placing their weapons on their backs, hips and sides.

Jane slipped her two pistols onto her hips, and readied the assault rifle and sniper rifle that she'd been assigned. She quickly snapped the two to the magnetic strips on the back of her suit and lumbered over to where John and Mathew were. John had simply put an assault rifle and pistol on his persona, Mathew followed suit.

"Ready to kick some pirate ass?" Jane asked cockily.

John smiled, "Only if you are."

"I'm ready," Jane said

"I hate these helmets," Satara said suddenly from nearby, slipping the helmet off of her head.

Jane shrugged, "mine's fine. You'll get used to them."

Satara shrugged, "I've never been one for helmets. I hated living in an environmental suit."

The compartment they were in shook as the ship flew into a mass relay.

"the one thing about the sub-relays are the fact that they absolutely suck," Satara grumbled, "I mean if you're going to build one, at least make it less likely to break your damn ship apart."

John chuckled, "I think that was part of the point."

Satara shrugged, "so what? Doesn't mean that they can't improve it…which they don't."

"Maybe they're still working it out?" Jane suggested with a shrug, pulling the black helmet from her head.

Satara grunted, "Well they obviously aren't working very hard."

John chuckled as the group got up and got near the vehicles that were taking them down, two M-30 Sherman. They bore similarities in shape to the M-35 Mako, but the M-30 boasted more room, two more wheels, better handling, and a 225mm Gun with an additional machinegun turret for anti-personnel use. The only downside was the M-30's lack of armor and shielding, coupled with the fact it was expensive to maintain had made the Alliance shy away and opt for the M-35 Mako. The UNAS saw that the M-30 could more quickly dispatch and defeat large enemies faster than the Mako.

Its larger gun also packed more destructive power against buildings and armored targets. It was fast, maneuverable, and handled easy. All making the Sherman a perfect strike vehicle. It also could carry up to ten people at once, versus the Mako's six. It could handle atmospheric drops and had a small eezo core that helped it handle better. The group shuffled around the two hulking vehicles as they awaited the return of their Captain.

Tessler slipped out of the elevator gripping his helmet to his hip, "Alright Six, Listen up!"

The group shuffled around to him, awaiting orders.

"We've got final Intel suggesting they may have captured an Asari Matriarch," he paused, "that means she is now a main objective. Our other Objectives are the elimination of all pirates on the premises, Liberation of the Crew taken by said pirates, and to secure any stolen property."

"How should we secure and protect those caught in the cross fire sir?" Mathew asked

"We'll take them into a secure room, one of the Fire teams I'm assigning will protect them," Tessler replied, "Now Lieutenant Shepard, you're fire team one with O'Donald and Walker."

Allen nodded to Sandy, "Guess we're working together." She nodded in reply.

Mathew nodded, "Understood sir."

"Sergeant Shepard," Tessler started, "Damn this is going to get confusing, you're with Kinker and Jarhead on Fire team Two."

John Grinned, "Yes, sir." He ribbed Tedro, "Guess you're Jarhead from now on."

"Yay me!" Tedro replied unamused.

Tessler cleared his throat, "Corporal Shepard, you'll have Fire team three. That's Zane and Smith."

The three women looked at each other, Jane's eyes passing from Vicky to Becky, "Understood, sir."

"Second Lieutenant Goto, You're in Charge of Fire team four." Tessler said, "Regis and Creig that's you two."

The Navy seal nodded, "Understood, sir." He glanced at the Pararescuemen, then the perky, teal haired Green Beret.

The perky, teal haired green beret nodded, "yes, sir."

"Satara you'll have control of Fire team five, that's you, Keli and Tashel," he said.

Satara nodded, "Sir, yes, sir."

"We'll split into two teams, Tetras and Atari," Tessler continued, "I'll be with Atari group, which will be Fire teams one and five. Tetras are the remaining three groups. We don't know about layout so play it by feel. Move fast, hit hard, and be careful. We drop in five."

The Sheppard twins clapped their brother on the back before disappearing into one of the Shermans through the back trap door. Mathew loaded himself into the other one. The groups quickly secured themselves and anything loose in the vehicle.

"Lemme drive," Tedro said, "I trained with um' I'd probably know them best. I was in a mechanized group before I got selected."

Miku consented, "Alright, but no funny stuff and don't get us killed."

Tedro sat down and got buckled into the seat of the M-30.

"He's going to get us killed," Jane muttered to the others in the back

"Hey! I heard that!" Tedro hollered, "I'm a good driver."

"How about pilot?" Creig asked

"Never been a pilot," he replied, "But I guess there's a first for everything."

Jane blanched and glanced in mock fear at Miku who had her head resting against the side of the combat vehicle.

"_Tetras this is Atari, we are 232, Co-Say*?"_ came Satara's voice crackled into the confines of their helmets

Miku straightened up in her seat, "Tetras to Atari, Co-say, Station Grey, awaiting orders."*

"_Yes, Mike Dawn, now."_ She said after a moment.

"Yes," Miku said on the comm. she turned to Tedro, "Hit it."

The bay doors on the ship lowered and Tedro floored the accelerator, sending the armored vehicle out of the bay and into open air.

"We're going way to fast!" Creig hollered from the back as the tank hurtled towards the ground, "Freaking use the damn booster! Slow the decent Dammit!"

Tedro pulled the thruster's controls, sending hot streams of fire gushing out the thrusters on the vehicle. The vehicle started to slow, but too late.

"Ahh Fuck!" Tedro cried out as the ground rushed up to meet the M-30.

Luckily for the group the M-30 landed on a slope and tipped into it, Tedro hit the brakes hard and the Sherman started to slow down. Then it abruptly hit a pothole that sent it sideways and rolling down the hill.

The group was rolled, bumped, and thrashed as they tumbled down the hill, until they came to a stop. The overturned Vehicle was still running, and operational, except the fact that it was upside down.

Miku was the first to speak, "What. The. Fuck?!"

Tedro swallowed "sorry, ma'am."

"you're explaining this one to the General, the Captain, the Ship captain and the engineers that work on this thing," Miku seethed, "You're in a whole lot of shit right now, Private."

"Oh Well," Tedro Sang quietly, "What the hell."

A/N: Poor M-30 Sherman…Tedro abused it. Anyway so…Yay update! Fun! Fun! Hopefully next one will be faster. I had to come up with some more background for this one…anyway…Review?

I'll give you a virtual Cookie if you do… Please?

Keelah Se'lai

Polo


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pirate Base  
A/N: Hey! I'm so lazy... And ADD... That I can't seem to ever get any work done on my stories... Anyway thanks to my iphone we have another chapter...hopefully it doesn't auto correct it weird.  
Enjoy!

8-*-_-*-_-*-(●- ‿ -●)-*-_-*-_-*-8

"1…2…3! Heave!" John yelled as the squad of soldiers braced themselves against the side of the M-30 Sherman and pushed against the large metal contraption. They strained against it and heaved several times, but to no avail. The tank was stuck upside down.

Jane sighed in defeat, when the tank overturned it carved a rut into the ground. This rut trapped the Sherman because of its weight and made it so the group couldn't push it upright.

Miku shook her head, "Alright, we're leaving this thing here and moving on without it."

The others nodded and began to collect their gear. John and Jane retrieved their medical supplies from an upside down compartment in the tank. They then double checked their equipment as did the rest of the unit and then they gathered outside the Sherman.

"Alright," Miku said, "let's roll."

The group started their trek to the pirate base located in a crater on the moon. They picked their way to their objective, talking and picking on Jarhead for wreaking their ride. The marine responded with indignant denial saying that, "It wasn't my fault!" and "I did my best!"

John sighed, the constant arguing from the group was giving him a headache. Jane had moved up with Becky to scout ahead. Miku was hanging back with Creig and Vicky while she conversed with the captain. That left him in charge of the rest of the chatty group.

John liked to talk as much as the next guy, but they were being really annoying. Especially Kinker bugging Tedro as the marine kept whining it wasn't his fault.

"Alright guys, enough yelling at Jarhead," John muttered in defense of the marine as they approached the crater the pirate base sat in. he motioned for the group to take up positions behind cover while he moved up to where Jane was. He brushed her shoulder pad before coming down behind the rock she had taken for cover.

"Not as much fun then Sarge," Kinker replied cheekily getting behind some cover.

"Tetras what is your status?" Tessler's voice asked startling the group.

"Atari, we're in position, and 765," Miku replied motioning for the others to get down and out of sight. Jane looked over the group wordlessly and got down so she was laying on her stomach and her head was peeking down at the base below. She then slipped her sniper rifle off her back and peered at her prey through the scope.

"The fuckin thing has a suppressor built in," Jane muttered absently following a guard in the tower with her scope, "this is the one of the nicest price of equipment I've ever gotten."

John chuckled, "I'll admit this stuff is really good." He cradled his M-112 against his chest and leaned against the rock behind him, "can't wait to use her. Did you read the specs?"

"Not yet," Jane sighed, her brother was a chatter box, and he never shut up.

Especially just before attacking something.

"Well it has what they call dual heat sinks," John informed flopping down next to her and slipping a pair of compact binoculars from his belt and slipped off his helmet, "Rather impressive idea. While one heat sink cools the other absorbs the heat and when that overheats the second is cooled and the heat is dissipated there instead while the first cools."

"And why didn't they try this before?" Jane asked, she counted three in each of the two towers on the base and a few dozen milling around in the courtyard.

"Space and there were some missing components that needed inventing," John replied as he peered at the pirates in the base. "I feel like a peeping Tom," he grinned

"More like a murdering tom," Jane muttered.

"Ehh...ya I guess so," he replied.

"Will you two shut up?" Vicky asked.

"Lighten up," John replied with a grin.

"John never shuts up," Teddy muttered.

"Especially when we're about to attack something," Becky added, "he gets nervous."

"I do not!" John replied defensively.

"Cut the chatter," Miku sighed, "you guys are giving me a headache."

Miku returned to her strategizing with the captain in her silent helmet. The others looked at the guards as they paced around bored. Jane's finger twitched. She wanted some action.

She defiantly wanted to try the rifle out.

But she couldn't knock one of them out, it would alert to them that something was amiss. She contented her to tweeking the sniper rifle's settings and getting familiar with it, but it was still rather boring to sit on a cliff and stare at people running around doing the same thing. After a while Miku nodded and turned the silencer on her helmet off.

"Alright here's the plan," she said quietly, "sunset is in fifteen minutes. We're going to wait till then. When it's nice and dark we'll take out the guards in the towers quietly and sneak in."

"Take them out how exactly?" John asked.

"Jane and I will take them out with Allen, or Texas as you called him. Precision sniper shots with a silencer. No one will know we took the out. Those who might see won't live long." Miku grinned under her helmet. "Then we go and wake up our sleeping playmates with gunfire and explosions. We'll find the Matriarch and the others and bunker down. We'll also eliminate anyone in our way." She took a breath, "questions?"

The group shook their heads and settled down to wait. The Shepard twins settled down behind their rock and set about inspecting their equipment even more. The two discovered several pouches, latches and other doodads on their armor. Kinker and Jarhead launched into a debate about different explosives and weapons, Miku set her helmet to play music, and Vicky and Becky silently watched the sunset from their positions on the cliffs. The Navy SEAL and Teddy kept their eyes on their enemies below.

Finally darkness spread across the crater the base was in and the team of Special Forces soldiers got up and silently moved through the darkness. They moved closer down the cliff and got close to the base. Dodging the two searchlights mounted in the towers.

"Someone doesn't like visitors," Jane mumbled as she and the Green Beret lined up on the men in the first tower. A massive turret lay in each of the towers and the people guarding it were well armed.

"Alright Texas," Miku whispered into the comm. "enemies in the right tower, you're target is the batarian. Shepard you get the turian. Third one is mine."

After acknowledging the targets the two snipers followed the three in their sights.

"Fire on my mark," Miku breathed, she paused before giving the command, "Mark."

The silenced weapons gave no sound as they spit out a round that impacted their target's skull. The three in the tower dropped simultaneously without making a sound. The other guards in the next tower milled around, unaware of the deaths of their comrades.

"Nice," John muttered, "tangos down, no alarm."

Miku nodded, "alright left tower. Texas you get the turian, Shepard get the salarian wearing the orange armor, and I've got the one with the green armor."

"Got it," Allen replied

"Copy," Jane droned. She steadied her breath and waited for Miku to give the order.

"On my mark," she said, and after a brief pause ordered, "Mark."

Again the heads of the pirates transformed into a spray of blood and they dropped silently. The one Jane shot fell limply off the side of the tower and onto the ground below.

"Move out," Tessler ordered. His group moved into the left tower, their bodies nearly invisible in the darkness. Miku motioned the group on. Their black forms rushed into the tower on the right.

Inside four pirates slept quietly. Miku motioned at them and Kinker, Jarhead, Creig and John removed small knives from their utility belts and moved to the sleeping forms. In one, unified motion they clamped the mouths of the pirates shut and drew the knives across their necks. The pirates reared up from the violent awakening and beat weakly against their attackers before sinking back into an eternal sleep.

John rubbed the blood from the salarian he'd killed on said salarian's shirt. He then nodded to Jane and Miku who were guarding the doors. Miku motioned her hands again and the group went back outside.

This time they were inside the compound. They moved quickly to the bunker fifty meters away and moved around and stacked up on the door.

"We hack it?" Creig asked

"I guess," Miku replied, "do we have a volun-"

She was cut short by the door opening and a salarian and a turian walked out.

"-es, but we could use them as ransom," the salarian said, "We say we need a few hundred thousand credits to secure the safe release of the matriarch and the alliance soldiers."

The two walked a few more feet away from the bunker and Miku gave the same hand motions as before and Jarhead and Creig went up from behind and gripped the two. Creig slit the salarian throat and Jarhead twisted the turian's head until a 'pop' was heard.

"Tangos down," Jarhead muttered as he moved to the now open door.

The group quickly slipped into the bunker and into the dimly lit hallway. The hallway was long and narrow and branched off into other hallways and rooms.

"Fuck," Kinker breathed, "this place ain't small."

"Did you expect it to be?" Jane asked

"No," he sighed, "but I can hope right?"

Jane shook her head and switched from her M-112 to her two pistols. She motioned to Miku who nodded and Jane took point. The squad moved quickly through the base. Opening doors to find rooms full of stored tech and equipment. They kept pressing forward.

After a while John signaled a stop as they came across a door. He positioned himself next to it and Jane took the other side. The two nodded and Jane opened the door as John barged in.

Four guards inside were guarding several cages which held several alliance soldiers and an asari. The guards fumbled with their weapons and John quickly shot two of them with quick bursts of his rifle. Jane slipped in behind him and eliminated the two others with several shots from her pistols, one aimed at each guard.

The alliance soldiers and the asari woke with a start at the gunfire.

"By the goddess!" The asari cried out rearing up in fear. She moved to the side of the cage and grasped the bars, peering out at her saviors.

The alliance soldiers grinned and saluted the twins.

"Never thought they'd send N7s after us," one of the soldiers said to the others.

"UNAS Special Forces actually," John informed them, "we're here to get you guys out, but I think you've figure that part out."

"Still nice to see a friendly face," the marine replied.

John nodded, "alright, guys! We've got them in here."

"Hey bud," one of the marines called out, "we were split up. We all were locked up in different places."

Jane sighed, "of course they split them up." Miku shook her head as she heard that little tidbit.

"John, you and your team stay here and guard them we'll bring anyone we find here" Miku said, "Jane you take your team and eliminate anyone who heard our little fight with these chumps. I'll take my team and look for more people and kill anyone who gets in the way."

The twins nodded before Jane slipped out the door. John turned to Kinker and Jarhead.

"Alright, Kinker, you and me'll get them out and check them over," John ordered, "Jarhead you watch the door."

"Yes, sir!" The two replied and moved to complete said tasks.

One of the marines raised an eyebrow, "hey Jarhead, you a marine?"

"Yup," he confirmed, "one of three in this unit."

"Shit, they don't know what they're doing," the marine sighed, "what is everyone else in your unit?"

Jarhead snorted, "Most are PJs like my compadres here. The bossy one who told us what to do was a green beret, we've got a Navy SEAL, a person from TACP, and some people from the 75th rangers."

"Kinda odd matchup," another marine commented with a snort.

"We're the best or the best of the best," Jarhead replied proudly, "We were specifically selected for this assignment."

"At least they picked some Marines," one of them mumbled as John looked him over.

John just shook his head and snorted.

Marines. If you weren't one of them you weren't good enough.

8-*-_-*-_-*-(●- ‿ -●)-*-_-*-_-*-8

Jane stepped over the body of yet another pirate. They'd just set off an alarm that was giving her an ears plotting headache. The constant 'Blat' of the alarm was rather loud and obnoxious.

Miku was protecting a large group of crewmen and had taken Vicky with her for added protection. Becky and Jane were left alone to continue to eradicate the pirates.

Jane peered around the corner when her headset crackled to life.

"Is there anyone there?" Asked a voice near frantic voice.

Jane grunted, it sounded like one of their quarian teammates, one of the brothers she thought. She replied almost immediately.

"Jane here, what's the problem?"

"We're pinned down by a heavy mech, some pirates and two krogan mercs." He replied, "Keli is hit, Satara is too. We split off from the captain and the lieutenant to cover more ground."

Jane sighed, this wasn't good, "hang on we're coming. Send us your coordinates."

"Sent, we're not going to last long." He replied after a moment.

Jane nodded to Becky and the two started to sprint down the hall. They'd made it halfway down when several pirates rounded the corner and saw them. The six of them raised their weapons at the two approaching soldiers and fired.

Jane and Becky dove into two doorways as their shields deflected the rounds. The two nodded to each other and Jane pulled a flash bang from her belt. She pulled the pin and tossed it around the corner as Becky lent out and fired at their attackers downing one. The two pulled back inside and waited for the bang before dashing out to attack the dazed pirates.

Jane bolted over to one of the dazed pirates and bashed him in the head with the butt of her rifle, his skull cracked open and blood spurted from the head wound painting the walls crimson.

Jane then turned her rifle upon a recovering pirate who was fumbling around as his eyesight and hearing returned. She let off five rounds and the other wall was splashed in blood. She then pulled her pistol off her left hip and shot another pirate dead with a single headshot at point blank range.  
Becky downed the two others with bursts from her M-112. She walked up to Jane.

"Damn Jane," she smirked, "you sure like to keep things short."

Jane shrugged, "they were pretty easy to take out. Anyway we've got to keep moving."

Becky nodded as they made their way to their downed teammates at a breakneck pace. Soon they reached the area the others were trapped at, coming to a bridge overlooking a hallway underneath it. Two pirates stood above it and fired down at their teammates.

Jane kneeled and fired a long burst into the two attackers. The two dropped dead, looking surprised at Jane. The two soldiers moved up to the bridge and took in the scene.

A krogan and a heavy mech lay defeated in the middle of the hallway with several still pirates. More pirates fired away at three figures on the other side.

Tashel and Keli were pinned down farther away from Satara who was laid up against a doorway clutching her stomach. It looked like Keli took a hit in the shoulder. The two male quarians continued to fire at the enemy. Jane then noticed the second krogan was just under the bridge and was about to pounce on Satara's vulnerable form and without thinking she acted.

She leapt down from the bridge onto the krogan's back. Sinking her combat knife into the krogan's hump. The krogan yelled in pain and surprise as the human female landed on him. He shook Jane off and turned to face her.

Jane felt her whole body become weightless as the krogan lifted her up and pinned her against a wall in a small room just behind her. The air came out of her with an audible "oomph!

"Puny human," the krogan rumbled, "you're no match for a krogan. It's time to die."

Jane felt the pressure on her neck increase and stars danced into her vision. She brought the combat knife up and stabbed it into the krogan's head where it caught.

As she started to pull it free for another stab she felt the knife pull something toward her and the knife came free as the krogan hollered in pain. Jane dropped to the ground with a gasp and looked up to see the krogan rolling on the floor grasping his head. Jane rose back up and pulled her pistol from her hip.

"Look who's dying now," she snarled, "fucker."

She pulled the trigger twice and the screaming stopped. A third stopped all the movement. Jane put the pistol back on her hip and then grasped her knife and put it back on her belt. She pulled her assault rifle up again and got into the doorway.

She glanced over at Satara. The quarian sagged against the wall and a pool of blood was growing from her. Short ragged breaths were visible even with her armor on.

Jane leaned out and fired, dropping several pirates. She then selected a grenade from her belt and chucked it into the mass of pirates.

Screams from the pirates filled the hallway along with the explosion. Then silence.

Jane motioned to Becky to go and check for and eliminate any pirates left. Becky nodded and jumped down and approached the pile of bodies laying in the hallway while Jane ran over to Satara and laid her down on her back.

"Jane?" The quarian asked her tone drowsy and tired.

"I'm right here Satara," Jane coaxed, "I'm going to make you feel better, are you in a lot of pain?"

"No," Satara mumbled absently, "I'm Tired."

"No sleeping," Jane told her, "You've got to stay with me."

Jane pulled her helmet off and then peeled Satara's chest plate and her helmet off. She then pulled open the body suit and applied medi-gel to the wound. Jane then pulled out a bag from the little satchel on her side and exposed Satara's arm.

"You're going to feel a little pinprick," Jane informed her. Satara just looked on silently as Jane injected a needle into her arm and then attached a tube to the needle, she the secured it with some gauze.

Jane put the bag under Satara's shoulder and then pulled her helmet back on.

"Captain this is Jane."

There was a pause then:

"Go ahead."

"Sir, Satara is golf and we need a lift. Co-say?" Jane said gently making Satara more comfortable and bandaging her wounds. She could hear Keli and Tashel coming up behind her.

"10-4," Tessler replied worriedly, "grab and go."

"Co-say." Jane replied to the captain before turning back to Satara. "Hang in there," Jane said softly, placing her hand on her shoulder, "we're going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay."

Satara looked up at Jane weakly before passing out.

Jane swallowed the bile in her throat.

She hoped she wasn't lying.

A/N: woot chapter done on the iPhone... Not too bad. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and this also leaves us with the question...  
Will Satara survive?  
Revels please!  
Thanks for reading  
Polos Elite


End file.
